


Under the moonlight

by Southern_Lights



Category: MEGANEBU!
Genre: Magical Megane!AU, Sailor Moon based universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Lights/pseuds/Southern_Lights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based on the Magical Megane!AU created by the fandom on Tumblr, loosely based on a Sailor Moon-like universe. If it applies, credit and link to the original source of the headcanons are stated at the beginning of every chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedtime stories

Once upon a time, there was a great war. Evil made people suffer, taking away everything precious for them. Lives were lost, loved ones were separated, and the world was at mercy of chaos. But there was a group of warriors that wanted peace back, and they stood up against evil, using all their strength.

One of the warriors, a prince from a long lost country, had the legendary glasses, and used its mysterious powers to defeat evil once and for all. But the battle was tough, and even if the legendary glasses were powerful; in the end, they are made of glass, and glass is fragile. There was damage to it, and a tiny shard, not bigger than a grain of sand, dislodged from them. Even so, the prince and the warriors never lost hope, and with their forces combined; evil was defeated.

After the war, the prince noticed that the legendary glasses had repaired by itself, like there was never any damage to it. But that tiny shard, that grain of glass was still in the prince's hands. Others told the prince that he should try to fuse that grain to the legendary glasses again, or just get rid of it, saying that such a small shard had no place now that the legendary glasses were repaired. But he refused.

_"People tend to be indifferent to things that seem unnecessary to them. Yet unnecessary, seemingly meaningless things bring richness into our lives"_

He then hold that small shard like it was the most important treasure in the world, and then both the shard and the legendary glasses started to glow with a strong, warm light. Said light covered everything, chasing away what was left of evil, bringing again peace and prosperity to a world that was in ruins. When the light finally stopped, the prince was holding something in his arms. A tiny, fragile existence, just like glass... a child. Everyone was amazed at this, and when the prince was asked who that small infant was, he just simply answered,

_"My child."_

* * *

 

"What happened next, uncle Hikaru?” asked the almost three-year-old, hugging his favorite plushie -a cute pig design with glasses.

"The prince became a king, and his child became the new prince"

"Do you know them? Can we meet them?"

"Who knows..." said Hikaru, "But now it is time to sleep, we can continue the story tomorrow"

"Goodnight, uncle Hikaru..." said the child, already falling asleep "and say goodnight to papa too..."

"I will. Goodnight, Aito". He then covered the sleeping child with a blanket. He then saw his older brother entering the room.

"He always enjoys your stories" said Akira in a low voice, careful to not wake the child.

"He is a good listener" was Hikaru's only answer "We should let him sleep, tomorrow is going to be a big day for him. Not every day is the birthday of the little prince"

"Yes, you are right" said Akira, moving a few hair strands from the child's hair and kissing his head in a paternal gesture. "Goodnight, my child"


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: implied suicide/character death  
> Based on a headcanon by creampuffs-and-ypads on tumblr: After discovering Akira and Hikaru are the lost princes of the Megane Kingdom, the other boys start slowly getting memories of their past lives back, usually in dreams. One night Yukiya recalls having been the one who saw Akira commit suicide after failing to protect Hikaru and the memory scares him badly. Even though it's late, he rushes to the Souma household and clings and cries to Akira.   
> It all started here: http://hydrangeas-in-the-sun.tumblr.com/post/87995244296/ahahahaa-i-just-had-a-magical-megane-au-idea-right-upon

Yukiya run faster than he ever did before. He wasn’t sure if the rain started because of his bad luck or if it was already raining before he left his house. He didn’t even change from his pajamas. The only thing in his mind was that he needed to arrive to the Souma household at once. He just woke up from the most terrifying dream he could ever had.

Except that it was not a dream. He was sure that it was a memory, one from a distant past that, if carried more scenes like this, he didn’t want to remember. Not anymore.

-

Sometimes he got small snippets from their past at the Glasses Kingdom. They came without any specific order, and were about daily situations as his previous life as a guardian. An aspect that he noticed is the absence of bad luck; on the contrary, he had incredibly good luck, so much that it was almost like an urban legend that he was some sort of “lucky charm” for the kingdom. People didn’t turn away or shun him; he was welcomed and respected. The kingdom was at peace. Life was perfect.

Until that day.

The attack came without any warnings, surprising everyone. The order from the king was that the guardians had to find the princes and protect them. They split and went in different directions, in a frantic search for the princes. Yukiya remembers how in his previous life, he never actually cared about his good luck; but this time, he really wished that he was lucky, that he could find the princes. Little he knew that this will be the one time that he will regret his luck.

He was the one who found them. Although he almost wished he didn’t.

The eldest prince was kneeling on the floor, holding the youngest prince in his arms. Tears were running through the face of the eldest prince, who was full of scratches, his sword still on hands; while not so far, he could see some enemies apparently defeated. He looked again to the princes, and that’s when he noticed it. The youngest prince was pale, too much; his glasses broken on the floor. His chest was not moving.

But the worst was what followed next. One memory that will haunt him in both his previous life and the current one.

It happened too fast, and he couldn’t prevent it, he couldn’t move. The shine of the prince’s sword became opaque, and the last thing he saw was the eldest prince falling to the ground next to his younger sibling.

-

It was then when Yukiya woke up covered in sweat, his heart pounding in his chest. Even if it was the beginning of the summer, his body felt cold, too cold, as fear enveloped him. He couldn’t take it, and without thinking he sprinted to his best friend’s house. He needed to know he was safe, that he was still alive.

Completely drenched, and apparently having lost one of his slippers on his way, Yukiya found himself desperately pounding at the door of Akira’s house, ringing the bell frantically. Besides the wind, the sound of the rain, the hits at the door and the bell, everything was too quiet, too dark. Yukiya wasn’t sure if the drops going through his face were from the rain or it they were his own tears. His fear grew even more, and when he decided to just try and break in, the door opened, showing a disheveled Akira.

“Yukiya? What are you doing here at this hour..? Wait! Is there a new enemy? We need to alert the others and…”

Hearing Akira’s voice was apparently everything he needed to get his heart at ease. Without warning, he hugged his best friend. _He is safe, he is alive._

“Hey, Yukiya! What is happening?”

“Nothing… Just… the past, and bad memories…”

Akira then got it; lately everyone was having fragments of their past lives. Yukiya must have remembered something awful to behave this way.

“Are you sure you are ok?” asked Akira “If you want to talk about it…”

“No, it’s ok. Now everything its ok” replied Yukiya quietly. _Akira must not have this particular memory back yet._

Akira looked at Yukiya not really convinced by his loose explanation, but for this time he will let it go.

“You are drenched!” he exclaimed, looking at how disheveled looked Yukiya, “Are you planning to get a cold or something? There must be a towel around here…”

And as he saw his friend disappear through the hallways of the Souma household, reality finally got to him. He was completely wet, still in pajamas, his glasses dirty, missing a slipper (no, he didn’t even thought of changing shoes while getting out) and knowing his bad luck, probably getting a cold in the next few days. But it was ok with him. His heart was at peace now, while hearing the sounds of his best friend going through the linens cabinet on the search of a simple towel.

The future didn’t have to be like the past, and there were still plenty of things to do on their present. And he swore to himself, this time he will fight with all his strength to prevent evil to take away from him all those that were precious to him.


	3. Scrapbooks and photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meganebu receives a package from the future, containing pictures from their future selves.  
> Based on these two threads by creampuffs-and-ypads, noriokamatani and mango60123 from Tumblr.  
> http://silentponytagonist.tk/post/84784614639/hydrangeas-in-the-sun-mango60123  
> http://silentponytagonist.tk/post/84871053699/amber-hachimine-takuma-also-if-aito-wanting-to

There were times that Aito just… couldn’t.

He loved the glasses club and its members, and he enjoyed to participate in whatever mischief they had next on their list. Besides, it was interesting to see the teen versions of his future family and friends, and he was getting stronger also. But…

When he arrived carrying a letter from the future, he noticed that his father considered “appropriate” to attach to it a picture of his baby self and family, something that that led to a couple of hours of uncomfortable cooing and cheek pinching. It was the same for a couple of weeks, until the guys seemingly forgot the issue (although Akira had the picture in his wallet all the time)

After a few weeks without major incidents, they were peacefully dining (fortunately something else that was not curry) when a sudden light came out of nowhere. It just lasted a couple of seconds, and when it went away, what seemed like a package fell on top of Akira’s head.

Turns out said package was from the future, with a note that said “I hope you all can enjoy this!” and signed by his father. Intrigued, Akira opened the package to find what looked like a scrapbook.

Aito paled. If that was what he thought it was…

His doubts were confirmed when Akira opened it to the first page, and saw a picture of his future family, very similar to the one that came with the previous letter, a cute border made of printed masking tape and glasses scribbles surrounding it. With a _"No! give that to me"_ scream, Aito jumped on top of Akira trying to take the album away from him.

He remembered that since a certain sailor had a passion for photography, there were tons of images around the palace, most of them unorganized and gaining dust. Then, "Takuma-nii" suggested to make scrapbooks with them, and his father enthusiastically agreed, since he was whining that they were going to be apart again and other stuff parents always complain about. This album must be the result of his father new "hobby".

All efforts of taking the album away from Akira were useless: they were running all around the house, with Hikaru laughing on the background, until Aito grew so tired that gave up. The rest of the night went with Akira and Hikaru talking about the photographs, with Akira making _unnecessary_ comments about random pictures (Unnecessary as in describing every little detail -even about the stickers!- with annoying cutesy phrases).

Aito then swore that he will raid the curry stock both here _and_ when he went back home in the future.

But the worst was yet to come.

The next day, both teens went to school like every other day. Classes went and came, and everything was peaceful.

Until lunch time, of course.

Since they couldn’t escape from Sachie-san’s efforts of making them eat healthy, the glasses club members resigned themselves to eat lunch at the cafeteria. It was also another way to get together both first and second years at other times that were not just after classes.

So far, everything seemed normal. Hayato got his bread, Yukiya ate silently, Takuma got the last strawberry cream puffs, and Mitsuki was enjoying his avocado sandwich. Aito was still on the line when he Akira joined the others, so he missed a little detail on the older teen.

When he finally got his own plate and was ready to join the table, he saw that the other members were over Akira, all of them happily talking about something that the glasses club president was showing to them.

_Oh, please, not **here**!_

“What do you think you are doing” Aito chastised Akira in a low voice “What if someone sees those?! You will be altering the future!!!” And it was true, since many of the pictures involved not only him, but also their future adult selves. One thing was to see those pictures in the privacy of their home, and another completely different to take it to the middle of the cafeteria of Himaraya high school. If those leaked, they will generate more than enough unwanted questions. Seriously, what was his father thinking sending that to them?

“You worry too much!” replied Akira, “Besides we can just say it’s cosplay or something like that!”

“Oh, I like this one, it’s so cute!” suddenly exclaimed Takuma. The picture featured a five years old Aito in rain gear and a see through umbrella, smiling cutely to the camera. There were scribbles of raindrops and a small writing that said “Rainy season is here!”

“Actually, my favorite is this one” said Akira, pointing at a picture of a two years old Aito in lavender pajamas hugging a meganebuta plushie, the picture surrounded with little pigs stickers and stars with glitter, “Hikaru likes that one too”.

Aito turned to Hayato looking for help, but he was also mesmerized by the scrapbook.

“The quality of the images is so good,” said Hayato, “I wonder what type of cameras they have in the future…”

Aito’s last hope seemed to be Yukiya, but when he was about to ask, he saw Yukiya trying to get some of the pictures on his yPad by using the camera app.

Feeling defeated, Aito let out a sigh, resigned himself and tried to eat his lunch. Emphasis on _tried_ , because every once in a while he heard something like “This is so cute!” or plain cooing or other things like that; and frankly, it annoyed Aito. Two days on a row of everyone going over his childhood pictures was too much to handle ( _and was that a **bathtime** picture?! Someone please stop them…_)

With every exclamation and phrase and compliment and cooing, Aito felt himself growing more and more embarrassed, sliding lower on his chair, trying to disappear under the table. He looked at Akira, so excited going through the scrapbook, pointing his favorite pictures and generally being loud. His father was just like that too, and for a moment, Akira’s smile overlapped his father’s face… and he couldn’t take it anymore.

Aito rose from his seat, hit the table with both of his hands and loudly exclaimed,

“PAPA, YOU ARE _SUCH_ AN EMBARRASSMENT SOMETIMES!”

.

.

.

The entire cafeteria went silent. All conversations stopped. Even Sachie-san got distracted in the middle of cooking. The glasses club members stood still, looking at him in confusion, clearly surprised at his outburst.

And then it came to Aito that this was worse than spending an afternoon of hearing random comments about his childhood memories. This was much worse: the entire cafeteria heard him, and soon the rumors will spread around the school, and then to the town and then someone will find those pictures and everything will be out of control and the future will be altered and…

And Akira started to laugh, the sound echoing on the silent cafeteria. He didn’t seem worried about the fact that their future could be very much in danger.

“Aito, you are such a child sometimes!”, he said, while petting his head.

And like someone turned on a switch, all conversations and activities came again; although there were a couple of “the glasses club people are so strange…” going around.

Aito decided to blend himself between his chair and the table again, but suddenly got to him something that sounded like furious writing. And he was right, Ikari Benzou was looking at the glasses club members with sparkles in his eyes, his pad on his hand, _and was that a golden ratio smile?_

The next day, the school newspaper featured a picture of them at the cafeteria, with a title that said “Meganebu goes at it again!: is there a family-type hierarchy?”

Aito paled, became darker than his hair and wished that he could disappear, all in less than three seconds.

***

_Meanwhile, in the future..._

“I swear I put it over here!”

Akira Souma, also known now as Neo King Megane, was frantically moving all papers and just creating a general mess out of his office. There were photographs, stickers, and official documents mixed with color papers and letters from other kingdoms.

“Akira-kun, is everything alright?” asked an older Hikaru Souma, entering his brother office.

“I cannot find my favorite picture!” exclaimed the king, “I was sure that I put that one over here to frame it later…”

“The one with Aito sleeping with the plushie? Didn’t you put that one into the album that you sent to the past?”

“Oh! Now that you mentioned, I think I did… What was I thinking?!”

“You were obviously NOT THINKING!” exclaimed a –now- very angry Shirogane Hotaka, also known as Sailor Two Points, “HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GOT TO THE CONCLUSION THAT SENDING AN **_ALBUM_ ** TO THE PAST WILL BE A GOOD IDEA?! The consequences can be extremely awful; you could change everything in our future with only one picture!”

“You worry too much, Shirogane!”

“The problem is that YOU don’t worry! Instead of whining about a picture, try to solve this mess! You are the king Souma, act like one dammit!”, said Shirogane, while hitting Akira’s head.

“This definitely brings back some memories” Said Takuma, Sailor Wellington; smiling at the scene.

“Should I tell the king that photos can be printed again?” wondered Hayato, Sailor Oval Square; a little confused.

A bit behind them, Kyousuke Hariu, alias Sailor Round Boston, was worried about the Neo King.

“I think I should go and stop Shirogane…”

“Nah, it’s ok”, smiled Koichi (Sailor Ray Ban) mischeviously, “Things were boring lately, this is fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tl;dr: Akira will be the kind of dorky parent with 16517584125188 pictures of his children on his wallet.


End file.
